Moby
Moby was a DJ and singer act on Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Moby returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background Moby is an American musician, DJ, record producer, singer, songwriter, photographer and animal rights activist. He is well known for his electronic music, veganism and support of animal rights. Moby has sold over 20 million records worldwide. AllMusic considers him "one of the most important dance music figures of the early 1990s, helping bring the music to a mainstream audience both in the UK and in America". Moby gained attention in the early 1990s with his electronic dance music work, which experimented in the techno and breakbeat hardcore genres. With his fifth studio album, the electronica and house music-influenced Play, he gained international success. Originally released in mid-1999, the album sold 6,000 copies in its first week, and it re-entered the charts in early 2000 and became an unexpected hit, producing eight singles and selling over 10 million copies worldwide. Moby followed the album in 2002 with 18, which was also successful, selling over 5 million copies worldwide and receiving mostly positive reviews, though some criticized it for being too similar to Play. His next major release, 2005's mostly upbeat Hotel was a stylistic departure, incorporating more alternative rock elements than previous albums, and received mixed reviews. It sold around 2 million copies worldwide. After 2008's dance-influenced Last Night (2008), he returned to the downtempo electronica of Play and 18 with 2009's mostly-ambient Wait for Me, finding higher critical acclaim and moderate sales, as well as 2011's Destroyed. Moby released Innocents on October 1, 2013, to positive reviews. Following the release of Innocents, Moby released two albums in 2016. The first being the ambient album, Long Ambients 1: Calm. Sleep. on February 25, 2016, which was given away for free on his website and These Systems Are Failing on October 14, 2016. The album has received mostly positive reviews. Moby's latest album More Fast Songs About the Apocalypse was released on June 12, 2017. Moby has also co-written, produced, and remixed music for David Bowie, Daft Punk, Mylène Farmer, Brian Eno, Pet Shop Boys, Britney Spears, New Order, Public Enemy, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Soundgarden, and others. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moby Moby, along with Darude and Enya, form Morunya, a trio of musicians brought in to Season 2 by JayDK. All of them happened to be placed on the same Judge Cuts week, and they will be working together to try to all make it. Audition Moby was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Moby's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 208 consisted of performing his song "Porcelain". JayDK gave him a standing ovation. Moby's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Enya. With Moby's elimination, "Morunya" became "Darunya". Finale Moby, along with the rest of Morunya, was invited by JayDK to guest perform in the finale. He performed his song "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?". RI Qualifier Moby's audition in Episode RI11 consisted of performing his song "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?" again. Guest judge Londonbeat gave him a standing ovation. Impressed with his performance, JayDK used his Save on Moby, sending him straight to the Vegas Round. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Male Singers Category:Season 2 Instrumentalists Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Instrumentalists Category:RI Male Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Jay's Saves